1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stain-removers, and more particularly, to water-based stain-remover compositions which are effective for removing stains from fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of solvent-based products are currently available in the market as heavy duty spot or stain removers for fabrics. One such organic solvent-based product contains several volatile active components therein, particularly perchloroethylene. A water-based stain-remover on the market for this purpose comprises a mixture of water and a surfactant. However, the first of these products contains an objectionable toxic chlorinated solvent, and the second is less effective with respect to removal of objectionable stains from fabrics.
UK Patent Application GB 2,191,501 A, published Dec. 16, 1987, discloses a composition for removal of graffiti from the walls of buildings and like substrates. The composition consists of 25-50% by weight of N-alkyl-2-pyrrolidone (NMP), 25-50% by weight of an alkyl lactone, such as gamma-butyrolactone (BLO), and water in an amount of 0 to 50% by weight of the composition. Example 2 of this patent discloses a composition of 40% NMP, 40% BLO, 13% water and 7% of optional components which can act as solvents for resin residues. The described composition, however, is suitable only for resin softening and solubilization of graffiti made with paints, inks and the like applied to non-porous surfaces.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a water-based, pre-wash, stain-remover composition which does not include any chlorinated solvent and which is particularly effective for removing a wide variety of objectionable stains on fabrics.